Previously, many types of liquid containers have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means to retain liquid in a vessel while permitting mixing of dry ingredients into a fluid for creating a variety of consumable beverages.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date4,303,173NergaredDec. 1, 19814,818,114GhaviApr. 4, 19894,872,764Mc CleanOct. 10, 19895,419,429ZimmermanMay 30, 19955,911,504Schindlegger, Jr.Jun. 15, 19996,299,037LeeOct. 9, 2001
Nergared in U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,173 teaches an open top receptacle with a laterally extending handle on one side arranged to receive a cup-shaped cover of a mug type drinking receptacle. The cover includes a valve to prevent spilling with the valve biased against an opening in the cover. Releasing the actuating member permits the supporting arms to close the valve opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,114 issued to Ghavi is for a device for attachment to a bottle to facilitating mixing of solid food particles into a liquid. The shaker top consists of a circular-dome shaped mixing chamber for attachment to the bottle. A mixing disc having spaced arms radiating from a center post which is shaped to produce a multitude of shear points for increasing a cutting action during the shaking process. The mixing disc accommodates the movement of the liquid and particles into the mixing chamber and back into the bottle.
Mc Clean in U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,764 discloses a beverage processing apparatus consisting of an outer housing forming a vessel for containing a beverage mixture. An upper portion of the vessel contains a motor that drives a shaft having processing blades for mixing a beverage including ice cubes. The blades are inwardly inclined to promote folding in the event of striking an obstacle during processing.
Zimmerman in U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,429 teaches a mixing and drinking beaker with an adhesive closing and sealing system between the cover and the beaker with a chamber in the cover. The adhesive bond between the cover and the beaker can be changed to a positive bond by a shrink strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,504 issued to Schindlegger, Jr. is for a stirring device for a container which includes a housing having inner threads for mating with the container. A drive shaft for a stirring extends through the housing and batteries supply power to stir liquid within the container.
Lee in U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,037 discloses a press-control bottle stopper that includes a hollow stopper shell fastened to the neck of a bottle. The stopper shell has a bottom hole and a water outlet enabling liquid to pass through. A spring holds the plug in the closed position and a manual control unit moves the plug from an open to a closed position.